


Sex Leaves You Happy

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Bread Makes You Fat [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I love this universe so much, Sexual Content, all characters are in their mid to late 20s, all scenes take place after the poly group is formed so between the epilogue of Bread Makes You fat, and before the beginning of Love Keeps You Warm, just a lot of sex between people who adore each other, smut smut smut, so this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: I wanted to keep the main storylines for the Bread Makes You Fat universe at a mature rating but I have wanted to write some smutty scenes with the different pairings within the poly group for a while now and a lovely friend encouraged me to do so and here we are. As of right now, I'm going to to try to do one for each set of lovers. :)





	1. Alya and Marinette

“This is expensive.” Marinette bit her lip anxiously even as she opened a new tab and her screen filled with sex toys.

“Well, it’s for the quality. Bad Dragon has the cool stuff. Oh damn, pull that one up.” Alya pointed to a particularly thick dildo. “Demogorgon. Oh man. Wow. So let’s add that one to the cart.”

“I’m never watching Stranger Things with you again if you buy that.”

“It might be worth it,” Alya grinned. “I want it in the natural red and black.”

“Well, yeah, You have to go for full accuracy when fucking yourself with a demogorgon dick.”

“Exactly.”

Marinette covered her face. “Alya!”

“You said it!” she laughed. “Come on, you haven’t even picked any yet.” She took over the scrolling and stopped on one with a flatter alien head. “Ooo, you should order the Zaratan to try. Look, it even comes in pink!”

“I can’t stick that...there.” She shot her girlfriend a horrified look. “It wouldn’t even fit!”

“Sure it would. We can get you the mini to start out or something.”

“Mini?”

“Yeah! They come in five sizes, hang on.” She opened a new tab with a sizing chart. “Okay, so we need to make sure this credit card matches a real one which is handy since we already have this right here.” She brandished Adrien’s credit card and held it up to the screen to tweak the digital card until it was the same size. “Now what we see on the screen matches up in real life. So here is the mini compared to a credit card.” 

Marinette tilted her head. “Oh, well...yeah, that’s not so bad. It might actually be too small.”

“Here’s the small.” 

“Yeah, okay, that would be a good size, I think.”

Alya got a mischievous look in her eye. “Just for fun, let’s see the bigger ones.” She slid the size up to medium and without ceremony she pushed on to large.

“Holy shit,” Marinette breathed.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“The big kahuna.”

“The big...fuck!”

Alya nodded as she eyed the extra large. “It would indeed be a big fuck.”

“That would kill a woman.”

“I think it would kill any of our group for sure but there are some legends out there that can take it, I bet.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

“My delicate flower.” Alya pulled Marinette towards her and kissed her temple. “Okay, so you don’t like the Zaratan. That’s fine. We can find something else. How do you feel about tentacles?”

A dark pink rushed across her face and she cleared her throat. “Um... tentacles?” 

Alya shot her a devilish smile and pulled up a new tab. “Meet Ika.”

“Oh,” she breathed. “It’s so pretty.”

“Mmmhmm. You’re a total pervert, aren’t you? I just had to find the right thing.”

“Alya!” Marinette covered her face again. “Why are we even doing this? We already have toys and two guys with really great dicks as it is.”

She balanced the laptop on one leg and slid her hand down to rest on Marinette’s thigh, fingertips sitting along the edge of the sleep shorts she wore. She heard her girlfriend’s breath catch and smiled. “This is just something fun and different,” she murmured as she leaned closer to kiss Marinette’s earlobe. “Think about how much fun we could have just getting ready to use them.”

“Fun,” Marinette echoed, still staring at the dildo on the screen.

“Definitely.” Alya let her fingers dance along the line between Marinette’s thighs and the other woman opened her legs a little wider. Deciding not to comment, Alya dropped her pointer finger down to the couch and slowly dragged it up the seam of the shorts as Marinette gasped softly. “You’re warm,” she purred as she pressed a kiss to her neck.

“I’m...I...”

Alya rubbed her through the shorts. “Imagine if we did get you one of the bigger ones. I would have to do so much to get you ready for it.”

Marinette watched her hand with heavy lids. “Like what?” she breathed. 

“I suppose I’d start out like this, teasing you through your clothes.” She laughed when Marinette thrust against her hand. “But you always do get a little impatient with this so...” Alya let the half-falling laptop continue its path to the couch and then she stood and moved in front of Marinette. She knelt down in front of her. “Raise your hips.”

She complied and swallowed loudly and Alya laughed again. “I know Nino fucked you yesterday so don’t be trying to act like you haven’t gotten it lately.”

Marinette hummed as Alya pulled the shorts and her panties away. “But not with you. It’s been a while with just us and I’ve missed it.”

“You seriously don’t have any idea how happy that makes me.” Alya kissed along the inside of Marinette’s right thigh and then nipped at the flesh before turning her head to kiss up the other thigh. “You okay with marking tonight?”

“Goodness, yes.” Marinette pushed her legs a little further open and tried to hold herself back from lifting into her girlfriend’s face. Alya was apparently in the mood to tease her and if she was being honest, she wanted to be teased.

Alya kissed and nipped and licked along her thighs, seemingly completely ignoring the heat radiating from between her girlfriend’s legs. “I used to get myself off thinking about doing this to you.”

“You told me.” Marinette moaned softly and dropped her head to the back of the couch.

“Mmm. I would imagine coming into your room and you begging me to kiss you and touch you and hold you. I thought about you telling me that you felt the same way about me that I feel about you.”

“Please...”

Alya bit down on her inner thigh and sucked at the skin, eliciting a whimper from Marinette. She licked at the red skin and gave it a sweet kiss before moving on to a new patch. “I still think about our first night together. I never thought we would get to be like this and now...” She brushed her nose against the dark curls and felt Marinette push towards her so she pulled back and placed two strong hands on her thighs to keep her in place. “You’ve got to be patient,” she laughed. “And now I’ve gotten off topic. You know how much I loved you before. Right now I’m supposed to be showing you how I would get you ready to take that big, thick tentacle.”

Marinette gave a small bounce and bit her lip, her cheeks darkening even as she looked down at Alya with lust in her eyes. “Right, that.”

“I think we should get the suction cup on it. Then you could attach it to the shower and eat me out while you fuck yourself on it.” Alya reached forward to run her finger along Marinette’s slit and gathered the wetness to swirl around her clit. “How does that sound, sweets?”

“S...so good,” she sighed.

“Maybe we’ll even let the guys play with us, huh? You’ll just have to suck all of us off while we watch you fuck yourself with a tentacle.”

“Alya,” she groaned in embarrassment. “You’re making it sound...”

“Hot?” Alya grinned as she slid one finger inside her girlfriend. “Maybe we should order two so that it’ll really feel like the tentacles are filling you up.”

“Shit.”

“You get a dirty mouth when you’re horny.” Alya bit into another patch of skin as she slid her finger in and out and Marinette ground against her with a moan. “I like it.” She added another finger and watched Marinette’s hips begin to roll with her movements. “Have I ever told you how hot it is to watch you fuck my fingers?”

“You can tell me again,” she replied in a breathless tone.

Alya laughed and nipped at a red spot on Marinette’s thigh. The other woman rose off the couch a little and as she was falling back into place, Alya moved forward and ran her tongue around the hardening nub peeking out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Marinete chanted as Alya sucked and added her third finger. “Alya, please, fuck.”

“Dirty, dirty,” Alya teased as she pulled back. She licked the taste of Marinette her lips and watched her fingers move in and out of her girlfriend. Marinette dropped her eyes to watch too and her breaths came out in little gasps. “What do you want me to do next?”

Marinette bit her lip and Alya knew in that moment that no one else in the whole world could pull off shy the way Marinette could when Alya was three fingers deep inside her. “Maybe we should grind against each other until we can’t see straight,” she said quietly. 

“That does sound appealing,” Alya nodded and she rubbed her thumb along Marinette’s clit and watched her jump. “But I was thinking that maybe I go get the strap-on and make you sit on my lap and ride it until the guys get home from work and then they can watch while we buy the tentacle didlo for you.”

She swallowed hard but her darkening eyes gave her away. “They won’t be home for hours.”

Alya curled her tongue behind her teeth. “I know.”


	2. Alya and Nino

“You’re teasing me,” Nino murmured as Alya adjusted her head in his lap once again.

“I have no idea what you mean,” she replied, not bothering to hide her smile as she watched the movie continue to play on the TV in front of them.

“Mmhmm.” He ran his fingers into her hair. “So you’re definitely not trying to turn me on by rubbing your cheek against my crotch over and over and pretending it isn’t intentional?”

“What a wild accusation.”

“Mmm.”

Alya pointedly rubbed her cheek along the soft fabric of his pajama pants and felt his cock twitch. “At this point, Adrien would already be hard.”

“Adrien gets hard when any of us breath in his vicinity,” Nino teased. “It isn’t a high bar.”

“Still though.”

He shifted and lifted his hips slightly when she lifted her head a little. “Are you saying you aren’t interested in finishing the movie?”

“I don’t even know what we’re watching at this point.” She turned so she could look up at him. “If you’re really sweet, I’ll let you eat me out.”

“I was about to give you a similar offer.”

She sat up and laughed. “I’m realizing it’s been a while since just you and I were together. I’m so used to teasing the others.”

“Mari and Adrien do make it so easy.” Nino stood and offered her his hand. “Wanna go to the bedroom? We’ll have more room. I’m too tall for this damn couch.”

“I do like to be comfortable.” Alya grazed against him as she passed and made a point of cupping him briefly and feeling the beginning of an erection. “That’s more like it.”

Nino grinned and followed her down the hall. “I just like to take my time, that’s all.”  
_____________________________________

“Mmm, this is nice,” Alya murmured as she tilted her head back to give Nino more access to her neck. He hummed against her skin as he gave another casual thrust.

“Sometimes it feels good to just to be lazy with it.”

“Says the guy who's covered in sweat.”

“Hey, I’m doing all the work here.” He lifted up on his elbows and looked down at her. “You want to be on top?”

She flashed him a fierce grin. “Always.”

Nino laughed and held her to him as he rolled them along the large bed. Despite his efforts, he still slipped out of her and they both sighed in disappointment. “One of these days, we’ll perfect that.”

“Guess we’ll just have to practice more.” Alya sat on her knees over his lap and took hold of his cock to steady it and to assure herself the condom was still in place. With a smirk, she held his gaze as she sank down on him and squeezed.

“I love when you do that.”

“I know you do.” She rose up again and let herself fall. Nino’s fingers dug into her hip on one side and with his other hand, he reached up to palm her breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“You know what else I love?” he asked, moving his hand to her other breast.

“I’m guessing my boobs.”

“Your boobs,” he agreed with a grin. “They’re perfect.”

“And big.”

“So nice and big.”

Alya laughed and bounced a little quicker, noting the change in Nino’s expression. His eyes darkened and his bottom lip had fallen open with a soft pant. She was tempted to tease him for looking so ravished beneath her but then he reached out and circled his thumb over her clit and a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine. “Touche,” she said breathlessly.

“I could see what you were thinking.” Nino’s voice held the same breathless quality and then he was pushing himself up with one arm while wrapping the other one around her to keep her steady. 

“Oh, this is nice,” Alya noted in surprise as she adjusted the their new position and felt some of her weight taken off of her knees. Their lips met and their hips gyrated in the modified sitting and kneeling position they’d fallen into. 

“No one on top, just us,” Nino breathed in her ear and his tongue darted out to slide up the shell of it. His breath was warm against her skin and Alya enjoyed how nice it felt to have both of his arms locked around her so securely.

“I can live with that,” she agreed and then changed her rhythm. “But let’s slow it back down, babe. I’m not ready for this to end.”

Nino adjusted and they found their previous lazy rhythm made easier in the new position. “That’s one command I’m happy to obey.”


	3. Marinette, Nino, and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the night the kicks off the arc of Love Keeps You Warm :)

“You okay?” Nino sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He reached down to brush some of Marinette’s hair away from her face. She was curled on her side, holding onto the teddy bear she brought out when she was feeling stressed.

“Work is just rough right now. There’s a big event coming up that is kind of make or break for us so a lot of stuff is falling on me and it’s just bleh.” She looked up at him. “I think I just needed to decompress a little.”

“Want me to go?”

She shook her head and snuggled closer to his hip. “I like your company. How’d you know I was in here?”

“Adrien tipped me off. And fair warning, I think he’s going to try to cheer you up.”

“Should I be excited?”

“He was watching Magic Mike clips in the living room so I’m going to say yes,” Nino grinned.

Marinette sat up with a laugh. “We’re going to end up in the emergency room tonight, aren’t we?”

“It’s quite possible. He did sprain his ankle last time.”

Music began to thump from another room and Adrien appeared in the bedroom doorway with a loud slap of his palm against the frame. Marinette giggled and he shot her a quick grin before he sauntered into the room, trying to keep beat with the music. He went to her side of the bed and rolled his hips a few times before undoing his belt and reaching out to put her hand on the buckle. She grasped it and he stepped back, holding her gaze as the belt slid free of the loops.

“Okay, that was kind of hot,” Nino admitted, voice low as they watched Adrien begin to unbutton his shirt.

“I know,” Marinette whispered without taking her eyes off Adrien. 

“I’ve been practicing,” he winked as he moved closer to them once more. His dress shirt hung open but he’d left the tie loosened but still secured around his neck. Marinette reached out for it to pull him closer and Adrien flowed over her, straddling her hips as he rose up on his knees and gyrated to the music. He ran his hands into his hair as his hips popped forward. 

Nino left his place by Marinette to move behind Adrien so he was also straddling her legs. He reached around to run his hands up Adrien’s chest and then he was grabbing the tie and pulling it backwards so the other man fell against him. Adrien let out a surprised gasp that was followed by a soft moan and then Marinette was leaning forward to kiss along his chest. 

“I’m the one...doing the thing...” he whined as Marinette reached for the button on his pants.

She looked up at him with a teasing smile. “You were just doing it so well that we couldn’t help ourselves.” She dropped her hands and Adrien watched as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “But if you want me to just sit here, I can do that too.”

“Now that’s not fair.” He humped the air for emphasis. “Please?”

Nino tugged on the tie again and Adrien whimpered, letting his head fall back to Nino’s shoulder. “Go ahead, Mari. He just wants to cheer you up,” Nino said, enjoying the way Adrien went slack on him with another yank of the tie. “You are so easy to read, dude.”

The other man let out a breathy laugh and turned his face so he could kiss along Nino’s jaw while Marinette pushed his pants down his hips. “And all goes according to plan.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I can’t get them down any further with you like this.” Marinette stopped messing with Adrien’s pants and struggled to pull her legs from beneath the two men. Once she was in a kneeling position on the bed, she leaned down and kissed and licked at Adrien’s trapped erection, the material of his briefs becoming damp with her work. 

“You’re being a tease,” Nino chuckled as he kissed Adrien’s temple. “Maybe Adrien wants to get back to his dance now.”

“The music stopped. Anyway, I changed my mind; I want sex now.” Adrien groaned as Nino pulled back on the tie a little more while Marinette worked his briefs down.

“Marinette, you’re the one he wanted to cheer up so I think you should get to choose,” Nino grinned. “More dancing or sex?”

“Hmmm, it is quite a hard choice to make. His dancing has gotten really good, but...” Marinette shot them both a mischievous look before she bent down and took Adrien’s length in her mouth with one swift move. Adrien’s hips bucked and Nino tightened his hold on the tie, eliciting a loud moan from his boyfriend. 

“I think we have our answer, babe.”  
___________________________________

If Marinette had been able to form a coherent thought, maybe she would have protested the unfairness of both men turning the tables on her to turn her into a limp, mewling, aching version of herself. She’d been under the impression that Adrien would be getting the brunt of the teasing, but as her third orgasm began to build, the thought was washed away with another swipe of Nino’s tongue along the most intimate parts of her. 

She wiggled beneath him with a whimper. Everything felt so sensitive and edging on over-stimulated and Adrien curled at her side and licking and nipping at one of her nipples while his fingers plucked at the other one wasn’t lessening the sensation. “Please,” she begged. “Guh...please...just...”

Nino lifted his head, eyelids low and and eyes dark. “Please what?”

She scrunched her nose even as her voice came out in a breathy rasp. “Don’t make me say it.”

Adrien chuckled and it was low and deep and vibrated against her skin before he rose up. “What do you want, our sweet Mari?” He walked his fingers down her stomach and stopped to let them rest in the patch of curly hair. Nino grinned at him and brought his own fingers up to skim just along the outside of her so that he could link his hand with Adrien’s just over her pelvis.

“We’re happy to give you whatever you want,” he added with a teasing wink. “You just have to tell us what that is.”

Marinette huffed and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Nino took his hand away from Adrien’s and ran his thumb in a little circle around her swollen clit. Marinette gasped and he grinned. “You know what I really love about when she’s like this?” He dragged his finger down her folds and pushed just the tip of it inside. “She gets so desperate for anything inside.”

“You’re a bully,” Marinette managed but her words tapered off with a sigh as Nino slid the rest of his finger in. It made a wet sound and Marinette had a split second to feel embarrassed before he was adding another finger and she felt herself relaxing and ramping up again at the same time. “Fuck me. There, are you happy?” Her hips bucked as Adrien reached down to tweak her clit as Nino pumped his fingers in and out at a torturously slow pace. 

“Ah, but you didn’t specify who.” Nino leaned his head down to nip at her inner thigh and she jumped a little.

“I don’t care,” she ground out.

“Ouch.”

Marinette made a helpless sound and opened her eyes to gaze down her body at them. “Both of you.”

Adrien kissed her stomach and rolled off the bed to reach the nightstand. He rummaged around for a few minutes before there was a loud sigh. “Uh oh.”

“No...”

He held up the empty box of condoms. “They’re on the shopping list. I forgot.”

Marinette whined and thrust against Nino’s fingers. “Please...”

“Mari.” He pulled his hand away and she stuck out her bottom lip. 

“Really,” she insisted. “If you guys don’t mind, I don’t mind.”

Nino looked to Adrien who was already climbing back up on the bed before returning his attention to their girlfriend. “Roll over,” he instructed and helped Marinette get up on her knees. 

She could hear them whispering behind her and the anticipation was building up to be too much. She knew they were being reckless but she couldn’t bring herself to care. They’d always been so careful and the thought of having both of them fill her up had her clenching around nothing. She wanted to be fucked and she wanted it now. 

At that moment, she felt warmth pressing into her as two strong hands gripped her hips. She moaned into the pillow. She loved when they did this. There was something exciting about not knowing exactly who was inside her. She had the sudden wish that Alya had been home with them with her strap-on and wondered if she had the energy to keep things going until their partner got home from work. 

She heard Adrien moaning and knew he was the one inside her then. She turned her head in time to see blonde hair as he draped himself across her back with a cry, his hips knocking at a feverish pace. She squeezed around him and he whimpered her name followed by Nino’s. 

"Mmm, you’re both so pretty,” Nino murmured and Marinette felt his hand graze along her calf. She loved hearing his voice like that, thrown low and gravelly with desire. 

She felt Adrien kissing along her back and he’d found a rhythm again which must’ve meant Nino had stopped teasing him. She heard him whisper her name against her skin and declare his love and tell her how pretty she was. While Nino became husky and growling and hot as hell during sex, Adrien turned sweet and submissive and so very tender. Being with them at the same time was intoxicating.

And Marinette found that Adrien being so sweet made other things rise up in her. She’d never been able to bring herself to talk dirty but it was tempting in that moment. She wanted to hear him gasp as she told him how good he felt and she wanted to see his face when she told him she’d dreamed of him cumming inside her. She wanted him to know how much she wanted to feel him filling her up. She was trying to work up the courage when she heard a telltale buzzing and then her brain short circuited as a vibrator was placed precisely on her clit. 

She cried out and bucked against Adrien and the vibrator moved before it was brought back into place. Adrien picked up his pace and Marinette’s head pounded into the headboard with every stroke. She couldn’t think as surges of pleasure shot through her body. She was too sensitive and it was too much and the pressure was building up too fast and then she was falling, her arms giving out as she fell forward and Adrien continued to fuck her into the mattress. The vibrator buzzed away, trapped beneath her and a continuous stream of moans were pulled from her as she finally felt Adrien pulsing inside her as he came.

They both sighed as Adrien pulled out of her but Marinette couldn’t move. She felt wrung out in the very best way and was happy when the vibrator was finally fished out from underneath her and turned off. She could feel Adrien’s cum oozing out and it was such a nice feeling and exactly what she needed. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so relaxed.

There was a gentle kiss to her shoulder and then she was being lifted up. Marinette felt like a ragdoll as four hands moved and positioned her and then she was sinking down on Nino’s cock with a content sigh. She let her head lull back to his shoulder and kept her eyes closed as she let him move her up and and down. 

“How’s that, sweetheart?” he asked, kissing her cheek.

“Mmm, so good,” she slurred. This is how she always wanted to fall asleep from now on, she decided, with Nino lovingly fucking her into unconsciousness. She felt light and happy and sated and--

Her eyes flew open as something warm and wet slid across her over-stimulated nub and tracked down to see Adrien laid out on his stomach between their legs. His eyes were closed as he began another long stripe with his tongue starting at the base of Nino’s cock to where it disappeared inside of her once more. 

“Too hot,” Nino groaned as he tried to keep up an easy rhythm while he bounced Marinette.

She hummed in agreement and let herself sink into the sensation. She had to be the luckiest woman in all the world.   
___________________________________

“Looks like I missed out on all the fun.”

Marinette roused at the sound of Alya’s hushed voice but she couldn’t bring herself to completely wake up.

“Mari had a bad day so we were cheering her up,” Adrien whispered back.

“Oh, I can definitely see that.” 

The weight in the mattress shifted and Adrien settled in closer to her. “I guess we’ll just have to do it again sometime,” he said.

The last thing Marinette felt before sleep dragged her back under was the caress of Alya’s hand along her side with a murmured promise.


	4. Adrien and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short and not nearly as much as the others so far but it was a fun little moment to write between them :)

“You know, we haven’t fooled around in this truck nearly enough,” Adrien remarked casually as he checked through the to-do list for the event.

“Oh yeah?” Nino saved the levels he’d been fiddling with and turned to face his partner. 

“I mean, we do have some time now.”

“How much time do we have?” Nino asked as he closed the short distance between them and nipped playfully at Adrien’s lips. 

“Twenty to thirty minutes until the caterers arrive.” Adrien let out a breathless laugh when his back hit the truck wall. “I was kinda kidding though. Are we really going to makeout in the music truck until they get here? I gotta tell ya, not very professional.”

Nino wedged his thigh between Adrien’s and already felt the beginnings of arousal. “Oh, well, we can’t have anyone thinking we aren’t professional event planners.”

“That’s what I’m saying.” Adrien tilted his head back as Nino began to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. “We should at least be careful not to rock it too much.”

“Very smart.”

"Because you know what they say, if you see the truck a’rockin, don’t come a-knockin.”

Nino unbuckled Adrien’s belt and heard the other man’s breath hitch. “Well, with that line of thinking, it would be better to rock the truck so we don’t get interrupted.”

Adrien twisted his fingers into the shoulders of Nino’s shirt to keep his balance as the other man undid his pants and started working them down his hips. “While I see your point, it also wouldn’t be good for the people we work with on a regular basis thinking we fuck anytime we’re alone in this truck.” 

“You’re right,” Nino agreed, stepping back and grinning at the bulge in Adrien’s briefs. “We probably shouldn’t do anything with this free time we have alone in the truck.”

“You’re mean.”

“You’re the one being a stickler for professionalism,” Nino teased, pressing up against him again and feeling the other man relax into the gesture.

“Maybe you could be really sweet and give me a quick blowjob?”

“That would be really sweet but I don’t know... It’d be nice to hear you beg for it.”

Adrien reached out blindly towards the counter beside them and held up his phone. “We’ve only got ten, maybe fifteen, minutes before the caterer gets here now,” he whined.

His lips quirked as Nino gave a slow blink. 

“Please suck my dick,” Adrien huffed.

“Pretty please,” Nino prompted, not bothering to hide his amusement as Adrien’s hips jutted forward when he began to rub against the clothed erection.

“Pretty please!”

“With a cherry on top.”

“Nino!”

Nino went to his knees with a chuckle and took off his glasses to hook them on his shirt. Adrien’s erection bobbed free as Nino folded his underwear under his balls. “Now,” he began as he took Adrien’s shaft in hand and started a slow steady stroke, “we have to be careful not to make a mess. Gotta stay presentable.”

Adrien melted against the wall of the DJ truck with a happy sigh. “Yeah, I got it.”

“And keep an eye on the time because I really don’t want to get caught.”

“Now who’s trying to be professional?”

Nino ignored him and leaned forward to suck the head of Adrien’s cock into his mouth. Adrien went a little more boneless against the wall. “Very professional,” he said breathlessly.


	5. Alya, Marinette, and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows after the one with Alya and Marinette ordering the monster dildos from Bad Dragon :D

“I can’t decide if I should feel intimidated or not.” Nino shook the base of the tentacle dildo so the end wiggled in the air. “How many of these things did you guys order?”

“Only a few,” Alya smiled as she sliced the packing tape open on another box. “There are more that I’d like to try but they don’t come cheap. Marinette liked quite a few of them too. That one is hers actually.”

“Please leave me out of this,” Marinette groaned, trying to keep her attention on her laptop. “I’ve got a lot of work to do and you know those dildos were all your idea.”

Alya hummed deep in her throat as she lifted a thinner one out of the box that looked like red melted wax on one side and hard scaled ridges on the other. “Ooo, I forgot about this dragon one. And If I remember correctly, you were begging for one by the end of the night.”

“It was coercion by oral sex and dirty talk and it doesn’t count,” she huffed.

“Mmm.”

Nino moved so he could drape his arm over Marinette’s shoulders. “Now, Al, you know Mari has never enjoyed dirty talk a day in her life. I simply don’t believe your story.” He dropped his fingers so the tips barely touched her skin at the edge of her short shirt sleeve and she shivered in response. “She’s a very good girl and doesn’t like any of that naughty stuff.”

Marinette inhaled sharply and typed something on her keyboard, her fingers hitting the keys a little too hard. “I’m not listening,” she murmured. “You guys go take your sexy innuendos elsewhere.”

Alya made a cooing noise after she lifted the last dildo out of its packaging and Marinette couldn’t keep herself from looking up. “This one is for me. It’s so big though. I’m going to need lots and lots of help to use it.” She caught Marinette’s gaze and the other woman blushed furiously and dropped her eyes back down to her work.

“I hate you both so much right now,” she grumbled, closing her laptop and setting it on the coffee table.

“And we love you too,” Nino chuckled and kissed her head. 

“I’ll go get these washed up and we can watch a movie or something in the meantime before we use them.” Alya gathered up the dildos and moved past the couch.

“What?! You expect to get me all turned on with sexy talk and then just watch a movie and wait?” Marinette whined. “Alya...”

“Hygiene, my dearest,” she winked.

Nino laughed and pulled Marinette close. “I promise we can make out during the movie, sweetheart.”

She crossed her arms. “We better.”

“Maybe if we’re lucky, Adrien will get back from his meeting in time to join us even.”  
___

“Mmm, you’re doing so good taking this. Only three left now.” Alya pressed her fingers into the grooves on the side of the tentacle as she counted aloud and then ran her thumb over Marinette’s clit. The other woman gasped softly and wiggled her hips to try to find more friction. Alya nudged her thighs open a little further and gently pushed on the tentacle dildo so it sunk in another level as Marinette sighed.

“Fuck, this is hot,” Nino groaned. His fingers dug into Alya’s thighs as he tried to keep an even rhythm while he took her from behind. He kept getting too close to climax and trying to calm himself back down to make it last. His girlfriends were beyond beautiful together though and his resolve was only so strong.

Alya pushed her hips back to take him all the way and they moaned in unison. She looked back over her shoulder with a smile before turning back to dip her head down and run her tongue up the little bit of the tentacle still showing and then circling her tongue around her girlfriend’s clit. 

Marinette whined and thrust up and Alya grabbed her thighs and spread them open further still as she licked and sucked. She put a little more pressure on the dildo and another set of tentacle suckers disappeared. “Mmm, maybe we’ll make you keep this in all night,” she teased and nipped at Marinette’s inner thigh. “Nino and I will just keep making you cum on it over and over until you pass out from the pleasure. How’s that sound?”

“Please...please...” she whispered.

“Please do that?” The last word came out in a moan as Nino switched up his method and reached around to touch Alya as he pumped into her. She arched her back and let out another moan of appreciation.

“Yes, goodness, yes,” Marinette moaned. “Anything...”

Nino cried out as he came and Alya laughed low and sultry. “Was that too much for you, babe?”

“It’s not fair how hot you both are,” he answered a little breathlessly. He eased out of Alya and she sighed and wiggled her hips. 

“You’re not done yet, mister.”

He knotted the used condom and tossed it towards the trash can. He looked down his body and smirked. “Sorry, but I kinda am for a little bit. I’m good but I’m not that good.”

“And that’s why I ordered more than one dildo,” she replied sweetly.

Nino’s eyes lit up with realization and he looked back at the remaining two on the bed. “Which one?”

Alya leaned back down to kiss Marinette’s mound and lifted her hips in the air. “Surprise me. Oh, but first, hand me that little pink vibrator.” She reached her hand out and Nino placed the item she’d requested in her palm. She brought it forward and turned it on with a smile.

Marinette looked down her body at the beautiful woman between her legs and felt all the breath go out of her lungs. She felt achingly full. The suckers and ribs of the tentacle dildo were rubbing against the inside of her in a manner she’d never felt before and every time Alya so much as breathed on her clit, she was clenching around the firm toy hard and fast. The look in Alya’s eyes as she turned on the vibrator and lowered it towards Marinette had her moaning before she even felt the first vibrations.

Her mind blanked out for a few seconds and then she felt the tentacle slowly pulling out of her only to push in again as the other toy buzzed against her clit mercilessly. She cried out as an orgasm crashed over her and another one followed in its wake. She was about to beg for a break when the vibrator moved away and Alya released her own cry of pleasure.

Marinette looked past their bodies to see Nino on his knees behind Alya. He had a look of concentration on his face as he worked the dildo in and out with one hand as his other teased Alya’s clit. 

Alya fell against Marinette’s body with another moan that rolled into a laugh. “I knew this would feel good but damn it.”

“What is it that you like?” Nino found a nice push and pull with the toy and attempted to keep it up.

“Mmm, the texture is just different and nice and ahhhhh,” she trailed off with a happy sigh. “It’s just good.”

Marinette swallowed hard so she could speak again. “Good,” she agreed.

As if remembering, Alya reached down and pushed the slipping tentacle back into place and the other woman shivered. The trio fell into a pattern of toy-fucking until they were all worn out and strawn across the bed.

“You’re going to tell Adrien I took that dragon one up the ass, aren’t you?” Nino groaned, barely rolling onto his side.

“Oh, definitely,” Alya said without opening her eyes. “And then I’m going to make him take it.”

Marinette yawned and settled her head on Alya’s chest. “I’ll help.”

“I’m sure you will,” she laughed softly. “Still upset we interrupted your work?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Alya kissed her head as Nino moved to kiss the back of her shoulder. “You’re impossible.”


	6. Marinette and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one occurs before the drabble with Nino, Marinette, and Adrien that kicked off the events of Love Keeps You Warm.

“You know, this was just supposed to be us sharing a shower so we could get ready quicker,” Nino chuckled as Marinette pressed his back against the cool tiled wall and then went up on the pads of her feet to kiss along his jaw. “We should’ve known it wouldn’t work.”

"Dinner can wait,” she smiled and reached for him, curling her fingers around his shaft with a small sigh. 

“I don’t know; I’m pretty hungry...”

Marinette squealed when Nino turned and maneuvered her against the back wall. He winked before he dropped to his knees and pressed his nose into the dark curls between her legs. 

“I might have to have a snack.”

“I was the one doing the seducing,” she pouted. “How did this happen?”

Nino eased her right leg over his shoulder and kissed the inside of her thigh. “You do seem awfully upset that I messed up your plans. I guess I’ll have to make it up to you.”

He teased her a little at first, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs while she tried not to lose her balance as she attempted to direct his attention to the place she would rather his mouth be. “Just relax,” he drawled, finally looking up at her. “I promise I’m going to take care of you, sweetheart.” With that, he dipped his head forward again and Marinette whimpered when his tongue finally made contact.

There was something about sex in the shower that always put her in a certain headspace. Maybe it was the overstimulation from trying to concentrate on the sensations her partner was giving her while the water pelted down on her skin and the fragrant scent of her soap still lingered in the warm air around them. It made everything feel more intense and somehow fuzzier at the same time. She rested her head back against the wall and felt her body going limper in Nino’s grasp. He laughed against her and it sent a delightful tingle zipping all the way from her clit to her nipples.

“How are you doing up there?” he asked, resting his cheek against her thigh.

She looked down at him with dreamy eyes. “Good,” she crooned.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

He held her gaze as he slid one finger inside her and pumped it in and out slowly a couple of times, curling it in just the right place. “Do you want me inside you?”

Marinette felt the lazy smile stretch across her lips as he added another finger. “Definitely.”

He pulled his hand away and kissed her thigh once more. “Let’s get out then.”

She didn’t want to get out. She wanted to feel the water beating down on her while Nino was buried deep inside her. She wanted to stay warm and their skin to be slick and she didn’t want any of that to change. She reached for his wrist as he touched the handle. “Let’s stay in here.”

“We don’t have condoms in here.”

“I don’t care. I like it in here.”

Nino loomed over her and pressed her against a different wall of the shower than before so the water hit them more. “I don’t know if you’re thinking clearly, my sweet Mari.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I know how you get in here.”

She giggled and looped her arms around his middle, relishing in the feeling of him hard and ready against her stomach. “I just...if something happened and I got pregnant with your baby, well...I wouldn’t be upset is all I’m saying.”

“Was that the plan in bringing me in here?” he teased even as his eyes went soft. He reached up and brushed her wet hair behind her ear. 

Marinette shook her head. “No, that was really just wanting you but I’m only saying if something happened, I would be okay with it.” She met his eyes hopefully. “Would you?”

“You know I would,” he said quietly. “I’m not sure about Alya and Adrien though...”

“Yeah...”

They’d begun grinding against each other as they spoke and without any further conversation, Nino guided Marinette to rest her foot on the soap ledge and then he was pushing into her with a grunt. “Fuck,” he groaned. “You always feel perfect.”

She rested her cheek against his shoulder and hummed. “You do too. So good.”

Their words fell away into moans and whimpers and the water hitting their skin cooled while they moved together. Marinette realized this is what she’d been craving. She’d wanted a stolen moment with just Nino in a place where only they could exist. She loved their poly group but every once in the while a lost feeling would sneak up on her about the relationship she and Nino had been building together before things changed. She loved Alya and Adrien with all her heart but she could admit--even if only to herself-- that sometimes she felt a small heart pain for what could’ve been.

Her climax came to her almost gently and it felt wonderful for the headspace she was in. All too soon, Nino was easing her leg back down and holding her close as he kissed her and whispered sweet words against her lips. She could feel his cum dripping down her thigh but she didn’t want to wash it away, not yet. The water was cold and the lovely soap smell was gone, but their moment didn’t have to be over yet and thankfully it seemed that Nino felt the same way as his arms tightened around her and he let out a happy sigh.


	7. Marinette and Adrien

Marinette could feel her nerves trying to get the best of her as she stared at her reflection while she brushed her teeth. Although it hadn’t been explicitly said by anyone in their group, she knew what was expected to happen tonight with Adrien. The four of them had slowly been easing into different sexual pairs and trios since their decision to move forward as a polyamorous group and somehow she and Adrien made it months without being alone until Alya pointed it out.

It wasn’t that Marinette wasn’t attracted to Adrien; she definitely was. She’d fallen in love with him over the last few months and the time they’d spent together in bed with Nino and Alya had been amazing but...

She really wasn’t sure what made her so nervous about being alone with him. She thought maybe it was just insecurity. Adrien’s laundry list of past lovers was apparently long and varied. Nino had been Marinette’s first and while she’d had a lot of firsts in a short amount of time recently, she was afraid she wasn’t going to quite live up to Adrien’s standards of bed partners when she was all there was to focus on.

She spit into the sink and glared at the mirror. No. She was sexy and smart and could be seductive as hell. She would knock his socks off. She wiped some toothpaste from the side of her mouth and rinsed out her toothbrush to drop it into the covered cup with the other three. She took a deep breath and adjusted the strap on her pink nightgown and then went for the bathroom door.

Adrien jumped when she entered the bedroom as if startled by her appearance. He was already in the bed and at least shirtless from what she could see but he seemed...different than his usual self.

“You okay?” Marinette turned out her desk lamp and closed her laptop before sliding into the bed beside him.

“What? Oh, yeah, of course.” He smiled at her but it was a little too bright and a little too stiff. She felt her courage and confidence dwindling.

“Um, we can just, you know, go to sleep, if you want. There’s no pressure.”

Adrien blinked at her. “You don’t want to, uh...”

“No, I mean, I do...if you want to.” Marinette felt her face heat up and knew she was blushing. “You just seem a little off so I wasn’t sure if you were too tired or something.”

“Not too tired.”

“Okay.”

They both sat against the headboard awkwardly in an uncomfortable silence. Marinette traced one of the pink flower patterns on her bedspread with her finger and only looked over when she heard Adrien clear his throat.

“Sorry,” he apologized. He hung his head. “I’m feeling...I don’t know, nervous, I think? And I’m not sure why because we’ve been together before and it was...” He met her eyes then and his smile was genuine with a layer of smugness just beneath, “wonderful. Amazing, actually.”

“You’re nervous?” Marinette laughed. “I’m the one who’s nervous.”

“Why would you be nervous?”

“Because you’re you.” She caught the confused look on his face and shook her head. “I just mean I know you’ve been with a lot of people and I haven’t so I might not, um, live up to expectations, I guess.”

Adrien gave her a flabbergasted look. “Are you serious right now?” 

“Don’t act like it’s such a crazy thought!” she huffed. “I’m not trying to say I’m not good or...geez, that sounded so bad.” She covered her face and groaned before dropping her hands again. “This is just new and maybe I’m feeling shy.”

He reached over and lifted the hand that was still tracing the flower patterns. He tangled their fingers together. “I’m feeling shy too,” he admitted. “We haven’t really been alone since that first night we slept in here together and I think I’ve been building this moment up in my head so much that I couldn’t possibly live up to it.”

Marinette bit her lip to try to keep in a goofy smile as she looked down at their joined hands. “So we’re both feeling nervous and shy then. That’s actually really nice.”

“I guess it is,” he agreed with his own smile. 

“So we’ll just take it slow, no pressure, and see where the night takes us. Believe me, cuddling with you and falling asleep is still near the top of my list,” she assured him.

“Yeah?”

She leaned over to press a sweet kiss to his cheek. “Yeah.”  
____

The temptation to close her eyes was strong but Marinette fought it to keep watching Adrien as he moved above her. She already knew having him inside her felt different than when she and Nino were together but being with only him in the room was another level of difference. 

He was softer, quieter now than when they were with the others. The sexy arrogance he often started with hadn’t appeared and instead he’d spent the last few minutes breathing out her name over and over in quiet reverence as they writhed together. His eyelashes fluttered as he tried to keep his eyes on hers but Marinette was enjoying squeezing at just the right moment with his thrusts and watching him fall apart above her. She loved to hear his breath hitch on her name when she did it and the wide look he gave her before moaning again.

She’d expected to feel a bit inexperienced and awkward with him but their bodies already knew each other and this was simply a new level to their intimacy. She doubted many of his previous partners had ever seen this side of him. He was open and vulnerable and so lovely that it made her want to cry. He was beautiful in so many ways. 

“I love you, Adrien.” Her voice was soft and a little ragged with exertion and she wondered if she needed to repeat her words until he met her eyes. A choked moan fell from his lips and then his arms were tightening around her as he lifted her a little to change their position. Marinette cried out as the tip of him began to rub against the most intimate parts inside of her and the steady building of her climax began. 

She was floating on a wave of ecstasy and felt pleasantly lightheaded. The ends of Adrien’s damp hair tickled her chin in their new position and she arched more into his hold and felt his lips hungrily caress her breasts. This experience was different and new but she was with Adrien and she loved him and he loved her and in that moment, that was really all she needed.


End file.
